


【殇凛】迷神引

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan
Summary: 梗来自lofter@真爱不烧





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自lofter@真爱不烧

“如果世间有一样宝物，能使人疯狂地迷恋其佩戴者，不患如何看待？”凛雪鸦斜倚栏杆，抽着烟月问殇不患。

“还能怎么看待，就当成是能够惑人心神的魔剑那样的危险道具来看。话说你又在打什么歪主意？”殇不患给自己斟满了一杯酒，一饮而尽后又说：“不，如果是你，根本无须借助外物就能达成一样的效果，你又盯上什么猎物了吗？”

凛雪鸦笑道：“知我者，不患也。”

“……喂，你请我来喝酒，不会是是和这件事有关吧？”

“当然不是，我只是单纯想和不患对饮。”但凛雪鸦却一口酒也没喝，只顾着和殇不患说话。

“罢了，反正是你请客。”殇不患于是一边喝酒一边听凛雪鸦从东离的皇宫秘闻谈到当地的古老巫术，从朝堂上的明争暗斗聊到失传的符咒制法，一边听一边在心里默默感叹：天下竟有如此博学多闻却只愿当盗贼的怪人。

“嘛，我也不是要故意扫兴，实在是事出突然，”凛雪鸦望见了城门处出现的一行官员，于是拿烟月敲了敲摆在自己面前的酒杯，说道：“这杯酒就等到事成之后再喝吧，在下先失陪了。”说罢他旋即起身，踏着栏杆借力一蹬，雪白的身影在街道上空划过，最后轻盈地落在了对面的院落中。

殇不患盯着那个院子的门，片刻后易容成他人模样的凛雪鸦便推门而出，他一身东离官府的装束，看来这次的猎物人在官场。

只见凛雪鸦迎面朝着从城外远道而来的官员走去，殇不患大致明白了：掠风窃尘盯上的恶人比原定时间来得早，于是和自己的约会冲突了，若是带着酒气去会客难免不敬，所以只好光聊天不喝酒了。

不过殇不患并未放在心上，反正同凛雪鸦见面的机会还有许多，和掠风窃尘精心布局策划的游戏相比，还是外面的夜市对他而言更有吸引力。

这天正好是当地的节日，热闹的街市中人流拥挤，放眼望去只见满目琳琅，尽是殇不患在西幽不曾见过的新奇玩意。几乎每个店铺前都围满了人，唯有一位老人在不起眼的角落里摆的摊无人问津。闹市繁华更衬得此处灯火阑珊，殇不患心生恻隐，决定照顾一下老人的生意。

不知是因为夜市喧嚣还是老人的听力本来就不太好，殇不患大声喊了好几次对方才有所反应。老人面前陈列着满满一桌祈福辟邪的道具，有纸制的符、更有祈福香袋、木制绘马；它们每一个都画着形状奇怪的图案，却又像是书写潦草的文字，殇不患借着火光试图辨认，却认不出来。

东离西幽两国虽分开二百年之久，但在语言上依旧相通，殇不患推测这恐怕是穹暮之战以前所使用的文字，又或者是祈福辟邪专用的咒语。他觉得这些小东西制作极为精巧，用的材料看上去也非凡俗之物，只是不晓得为什么这位老人的生意会如此冷清。

老人见殇不患驻足不前，挑了一样东西说：“小伙子，买个鸳鸯同心坠给你心上人罢，小老儿我保证我家的东西都是很灵验的——我家的祖师爷可是正经学过法术的。”

殇不患看一眼老人递过来的东西，是一条红色手编绳，中间镶了一块圆型的小木头吊坠，吊坠上同样雕刻了那些奇怪的文字。他摇头拒绝：“不用了老人家，给我一个平安符就行。”老人听罢点了点头，便在一堆纸符中找出了一个红色、扎成三角型的纸符。

殇不患接过纸符，忽然记起自已将凛雪鸦的易容面罩弄坏了的事，虽说掠风窃尘肯定还有无数备用道具，但总归是自己欠了一回情。于是殇不患将东西包好放入怀中，想着再次见面时不如干脆把这东西送凛雪鸦赔罪。

本以为有段时间不会见到凛雪鸦了，却没想到第二天一早竟然再次“偶遇”了。

“不患早啊。”凛雪鸦又换上了平时穿的衣饰，笑盈盈地望向从客栈二楼下来的殇不患，二人就面对面坐在同一桌。

殇不患颇感讶异：“你不用去见那个什么官员吗？”

凛雪鸦促狭道：“哦呀，不患这是在抱怨昨晚在下没有好好陪你吗？”

“啧，我哪有这个意思？”殇不患早就习惯了凛雪偶尔揶揄自己，此时若是显出困窘愠恼的样子只会让对方更有兴致。他们二人相处得久了，也基本摸清了对方的脾性。

“距离收网还有一段时间，反正量他一时半会也找不到符咒。”

“符咒？”

“这镇子以前很是荒凉，后来开放了互市与港口，不少异族移居于此，其中也有擅长巫术的能人——最近当朝丞相有意寻找一枚失落许久的古代符咒，所以我就顺水推舟向他推荐了这座小城，果不其然丞相陈枢很快就派人来搜寻了。”

“原来如此，昨天的确看见了不少人在卖各种祈福辟邪的符咒呢。”殇不患从怀中拿出平安符搁在桌上，推到凛雪鸦跟前说，略带歉意地说：“我昨天从一个老人家那里买了一个平安符，正好送给你，咳，就当是上次把你的面罩弄坏的赔罪吧。”

“哦，难得不患会送在下礼物呢。”凛雪鸦笑着接过符咒，瞥了一眼上面写的文字后却立刻敛起笑意，他把叠成三角的符咒折开，仔细研读上面写的文字，然后拾起符咒放在鼻下轻嗅着，双眼如两汪深潭泛起波澜：“不患真是天生招惹麻烦的体质呢，这可不是平安符啊。”

“啊？你从哪里看出来的？”

“因为符上的文字并非祈求平安之意。”

“上面写了什么？”

凛雪鸦饶有兴致地念道：“结姻缘，红线牵，痴心不改空余怨，犹忆当年人初见。既缠绵，何须叹，流恋旧梦情难断，再续前尘未了缘。”

殇不患越听越觉得不对劲，尴尬地问：“……难道这是姻缘符？”

“不错，而且不是普通的姻缘符，是具有强制作用的真品。”凛雪鸦双指夹着符咒在殇不患面前晃了晃，故作惊诧道：“不患竟然送给在下一枚姻缘符，莫非是在暗示什么？”

“我哪有暗示什么？我连上面的字都不认识。”殇不患面露羞赧，他万万没想到自己一时兴起买的平安符竟是姻缘符，看来那位老人不光听力不好，视力也不怎么样。

一旁的店小二无意间听到“姻缘符”，又见殇不患和凛雪鸦那一桌气氛暧昧，不禁多瞟了他俩几眼；学武之人自然能轻易察觉到旁人投向自己的视线，殇不患只好避开了店小二好奇的目光，凛雪鸦却依旧神情自若。二人心有灵犀地压低声音说话，旁人便再也听不清他们的私语。

“这枚符咒以鲜血为引，正确使用就能迷惑人的心神：将自己和恋慕之人的血分别滴在正反两面，七日之后就能发挥作用。”凛雪鸦忽地灵光一闪，别有深意地注视着殇不患说：“拿你我二人举例的话，滴血之后不患将其贴身佩戴，我就会不求回报、不离不弃地爱着你。是不是挺有意思的东西？”

殇不患轻笑道：“别了吧，你现在就够难缠的了。”他知道凛雪鸦只是开玩笑，但还是认真地说：“我觉得现在这样相处就很好，本来就用不着借助外物维系感情。”

凛雪鸦佯装失望：“真是可惜啊，在下还想试试那种感觉呢。天下肯定有无数痴男怨女想得到这枚姻缘符。”

殇不患沉默片刻，忽道：“凭借魔物达成的所谓真爱终究是虚假的感情，就算用这种手段成功和心上人在一起，最后也会因为无法忍受自欺欺人的生活而崩溃吧。”

凛雪鸦听他说得这样认真，不禁怔了一瞬，随后问：“若那人追求的并非真爱呢？”

殇不患不解其意：“那是为了什么？”

“比如权势和皇位。”

“你是说那个姓陈的丞相？”

凛雪鸦点点头：“不错，丞相陈枢虽然权倾朝野，但他的女儿在后宫并不得宠，不过若是当今皇帝忽然回心转意独宠陈贵妃、甚至将她立为皇后，那么陈氏家族今后篡权可就容易许多了。”

殇不患叹气道：“你为了追求愉悦真是什么恶人都敢偷啊。”

“不患这是在夸我吗？”凛雪鸦眨了眨眼睛，面有得色地说：“这正是当怪盗的乐趣所在，何况这次有不患相陪，兴致更胜以往。”

殇不患再度诧异：“这跟我有什么关系？”

“既然姻缘符在我这里，也就说明那位老人手里已经没有真货，若是此时被官府找上，被逼迫交出此物的话——”凛雪鸦故意拖长语调，机敏的红眸凝视着对方道：“殇大侠一定不会袖手旁观，对不对？”


	2. Chapter 2

“你家祖传的那个古符在哪？赶紧交出来，不然可别怪我们不客气！”陈家手下的仆役对着卖符咒的老人大喊，恐吓声打破了古镇清晨的寂静。

领头的教卫狠狠斥责道：“小声点！你再这么叫全城的人都知道了！”他们昨天刚和另一位突访此镇的官员见了面，本以为对方知晓姻缘符所在，但交谈后却一无所获。于是他们连夜查房当地居民，听闻一位久居此处老人以卖符咒为生、家里有相似之物，所以众人今天一大早就赶来搜查。

“是、是。”那仆役连声应诺，放低声音凑到老人耳边威胁道：“你家祖师爷制作的那个姻缘符藏哪里去了？早点拿出来，否则有你受的！”但他连续问了好几次老人都没听清，气得前者焦躁难安，眼看就要动起手来。

“算了，看这情形也问不出什么。”说这话的人身着锦衣华服，正是丞相陈枢的幼子陈桓，他为侧室所生，虽不受宠也未被薄待，如今陈枢年事已高，是以陈桓一心想在父亲面表现自己，他皱着眉不容置喙地命令道：“直接搜屋子，一个角落都别放过，要是有人敢来多管闲事，就说陈家正在辑拿朝廷要犯，违者斩！”

“是！”众人领命，立刻冲进屋子把老人家本就不多的家具用品掀了个底朝天，东西全被砸碎撕裂尽数拆毁；所有符咒都被找出来摆在地上一枚一枚地排查，却唯独不见那枚货真价实的姻缘符。老人眼睁睁地看着自己的家被官府的人无情破坏，心中惊惶紧紧抱住怀里的小孙女。

搜不到真货的领头教卫气急败坏地将老人拖走，几个守卫强行拽走他的小孙女，陈桓使了个眼色，教卫抽出刀架在女孩颈上、逼问老人道：“你这老头别装糊涂！那东西你到底藏哪了？”他举起刀作势要砍，女孩被吓得大哭，眼看手起刀落女孩性命不保，教卫的手腕却被一颗小小的飞石击中，痛得他惨叫着松开刀柄，长刀“铛”一声掉在地上。

“别威胁他了，你们要找的东西昨天被我买走了。”

一名身形高大却打扮落魄的男子径自走进院子，众人惊讶地窃窃私语：他们带来一大堆人马围住院子却没听见通报，恐怕是因为此人已经将外面的守卫全部打倒才闯进来。

殇不患将女孩从教卫手里救下护在自己身后，教卫面露愠色：“大胆狂徒！竟阻碍我们捉拿朝廷钦犯。”话音未落，他忍着痛用另一只手拿起刀挥向殇不患面门。

“玎！砰！”殇不患将气劲注入拙剑，无锋木刃竟贯穿了钢刀直刺教卫胸口，逼得后者连连退步，殇不患手腕一转，拙剑立刻将钢刀断成两半，剑气的余波威力尚存，扫到砖墙上留下一道深印。

殇不患拙剑斜挥作出守势，低声道：“胡说八道也有个限度，哪来的朝廷钦犯？不由分说就对老人孩子动手，看来你们根本不是可以讲道理的人啊！”

众官兵也顾不上搜查，全都聚集在院子里，只等一声令下就一起冲上去围攻殇不患。陈桓被突然闯入的不速之客吓了一跳，但随即恢复镇定：“等等，都给我住手！”众人听令立即停手，陈桓扫了眼殇不患，客气地拱手道：“这位大侠，我等并非有意为难这位老人，但那枚古符十分重要，若此物真在你手上，只要愿意将那符咒交与我等，陈某保证不会再为难这位老人。”

“那个符咒我送给——”殇不患转头望向门外，目光远眺却不见凛雪鸦的影子，心里暗想：凛那家伙又躲到哪里去了？

陈桓看殇不患似乎是在找人，担心他有其他帮手，大声厉喝道：“你们还愣着干什么？先把他拿下！”众官兵立刻涌上，只见刀光晃晃尽向殇不患袭去。

“可恶，这里有点狭窄啊，小姑娘你可千万别离开我身边！”殇不患踏上前来，剑气横扫直接直接将围攻的第一波官兵手中的长刀断成残刃，失去武器后众人怔了一瞬，趁这一瞬的罅隙殇不患用拙剑直戳他们膝上的穴位，致使众人倒地不起。第二批冲上来的官兵纷纷被绊住，阵型散乱给了殇不患逐个击破的机会，他心中未存杀意，剑尖直指众人的手腕，官兵的刀刃还未来得及砍向殇不患，腕关节就被震得剧痛，短时间内已无法挥刀再战。

陈桓见殇不患以一敌多尚有余力，只想着如何趁乱逃跑，此时忽听一人道：“想得到姻缘符，你们可找错人了。”他声音不高，但回音在喧嚣嘈杂声中依旧清晰可闻，在场所有人都为之一惊。

殇不患回头一望，凛雪鸦果然站在屋顶上，却见他戴着面具遮住上半张脸，居高临下地注视着陈桓，从怀中拿出姻缘符说道：“真品在我这。”殇不患心道：这家伙真是会挑时间，等自己见义勇为之后才肯现身。

陈桓看见姻缘符，眼里霎时杀气横溢：“抢到者有赏！”众官兵见凛雪鸦手无寸铁，纷纷爬起来准备强抢。

只见凛雪鸦对着烟月轻吹一口气，飘散的白雾旋即被火苗取代，他两指夹着姻缘符放到火苗上方，似乎下一秒就要将其点燃，众人一下子像被冻住一样不敢轻举妄动。

陈桓冷笑道：“古符何等神物，哪是一把火就能轻易烧毁的？别被他骗了，直接拿下！”

“普通的火的确做不到，但是我的火却不同寻常。”凛雪鸦翻转烟月，如倒酒一般将火洒到地上，院中瞬时凭空升起一道火墙，老人见状不顾危险冲向自己的孙女，穿过烈焰却毫发无伤，守卫伸手企图将人抓回却立刻被烧着了。

眼见火墙将众人隔开，陈桓只得小心翼翼地问：“这……在下有眼不识泰山，但我等对古符势在必得，请问阁下想提什么条件才肯让出符咒？”

凛雪鸦眼里泛起笑意，悠然道：“承坤剑。”

众人听见这三个字登时变了脸色，这把剑是穹暮之战前铸成绝世宝剑，据传威力更胜之后锻造的神诲魔械，东离西幽分裂后，承坤剑被归顺的异族献给东离皇室，却在十五年前不翼而飞，天子震怒派出无数精英寻找但始终一无所获；凛雪鸦提出以承坤剑作交换，无异于暗示丞相陈枢私吞皇家至宝。

陈桓强装镇定地说：“阁下是在说笑吧？此物本为圣上所有，我们如何能取得？”

凛雪鸦漠然道：“一手交剑，一手交符。如果你们做不到，我自会和别人交易，毕竟觊觎此物的人远不止陈家。”

“你！”陈桓气得脸色发白，沉默片刻说：“此事非同小可，在下须先和家父商议才能——”

凛雪鸦打断道：“飞鸽传书只需一昼夜的时间，可别让我等太久啊。”陈桓虽愠怒至极，也只能忍着火同众人撤出屋子。

众人离开后凛雪鸦从房上跳下来，拿出一条黄金交给老人道：“此处不可久留，村口有辆马车正等着，你们上车之后会被送到城外三里处的一户院落，劳烦你们先在那里歇脚。”老人惊魂未定地收下黄金，他不敢多言，连东西都不收拾就马上拉着孙女离开了。

殇不患收起拙剑问道：“你的火真能烧尽姻缘符吗？”

凛雪鸦摘下面具吹灭火苗，笑答：“当然不能，只是骗骗他们而已。”

殇不患有种不好的预感：“难道这东西就没法对付？”

“不，交到护印师手上封印即可，到时候还要劳烦殇大侠。”

“你还真是会给我找事做啊……话说你刚刚又躲到哪里去了？”

凛雪鸦一转身，手中魔术般变幻出一壶酒来：“自然是去酒楼买酒了。时间尚早，现在来履行昨日的未完之约吧。”

殇不患有些讶异：“一大早就喝酒？”

凛雪鸦笑道：“喝酒一事，何时何地并不重要，关键是同何人共饮，难得跟不患一起，不趁此余暇饮酒闲谈可就浪费了。”殇不患倒也认同这点，虽说他昨晚才喝过，但既然凛雪鸦有兴致，自己何不再奉陪一次？于是二人推门而入，坐在床边举杯共饮。

殇不患环视屋内只见满地狼藉，正疑惑老人家中为何如此清贫，遂问道：“话说回来，这位老人家怎么会有这种强力的符咒？如果是祖传的珍宝又怎么会轻易卖给我？”

凛雪鸦斟满一杯酒，递给殇不患：“因为他们的祖师爷有意要隐瞒一段不光彩的历史，是以后人也不知此物为真品。”

“哦？”

“不患可曾听过绝色无双陈贵妃的传闻？穹暮之战前东离西幽还是一国时，据说陈氏一族因为有仙人庇佑，不仅平步青云权倾朝野，连嫁入皇室的女儿也宠冠后宫。”

殇不患听后心中已有了推测：“但其实是陈氏暗中与人交易，通过符咒的力量扭曲人的意志才获得了这般权势？”

“不错，但人的欲望是无穷的，陈氏不满足于只当权臣外戚，开始觊觎皇位；但是那位祖师爷却在此时退缩了，虽然时间久远其中缘由已经无法可寻，但大概是忧心自己作恶太多会殃及子孙，所以才金盆洗手。”凛雪鸦将姻缘符放到桌上，接着解释道：“但他制作的姻缘符无法销毁，虽然一代代流传下来，关于此符的秘密却再也无人知晓。后人只是照着他的画法继续制符，但用的材料不对所以并未制成真品。”

殇不患一边在心里感叹凛雪鸦所学甚广，一边想着到时候如何委托丹翡，却听凛雪鸦忽道：“不患觉得这枚符咒只伪造虚假的感情对吧？”

殇不患怔道：“不错，怎么了？”

凛雪鸦饶有兴致地问：“但是真与假的区别又由谁来界定呢？就算不借助符咒，只凭言行举止也能轻易让人误以为自己得到了真爱，在拆穿那一刻之前，真心与假意又如何分辨？”他一双红眸深如幽潭，目不转睛地凝视殇不患，期待对方会作出怎样的答复。

殇不患轻笑道：“只凭言行举止就妄想了解一个人的全部本就是徒劳，与其耗神费力去琢磨他人的想法，不如坚守自己的本心来得轻松。”他端起酒杯一饮而尽，又略带无奈地补充说：“嘛，虽说有时的确会上当受骗，但也没必要因为悔恨而改变初心。”

凛雪鸦滞住一瞬，随即恢复了笑意，将姻缘符收入怀中轻声道：“这东西果然对不患无用，怕是它的制作者也不曾想到。”

阳光透过破窗洒在二人身上，与酒香一起满溢整间屋子。直到夕阳斜沉，都能听见破屋中传来的谈笑声。

“家父已经传来书信，邀二位到寒烟城的望云楼一会。”暮色渐深时陈桓再次出现，恭敬地说：“在下也已经备好马车，请二位入座。”

凛雪鸦拒绝道：“不，交易地点就定在归云山庄，明日午后在那里相会。来与不来选择权在你，若是来得晚了姻缘符被别人买走，那可就追悔莫及了。”

陈桓怒道：“你别不知好歹！”他手一挥，众官兵就将小屋团团围住，殇不患从脚步声听出这批人数量远多过今早，看来这段时间陈桓也有所准备，这次脱身恐怕更麻烦了。

“这也是丞相陈枢的旨意吗？不如让他本人来说吧。”凛雪鸦抽了一口烟月缓缓吐出，烟火中的火星同白雾一起消散在空中，陈桓和他手下随之色变，个个面容惊慌，眼里尽是敬畏，反而自乱阵脚。

凛雪鸦忽道：“不患。”

“嗯？”殇不患一转头，猛地看见一双红眸凑到眼前，还未来得及反应就被柔软的双唇吻上，只感觉一股清凉之气充盈在口齿间，未及细细品味就匆匆咽了下去。

凛雪鸦蜻蜓点水般的吻只停留了一瞬就离开了，殇不患却怔在原地愣了片刻才回过神来，他只觉得两颊发烫，连语言也组织不好：“你、你刚才——”

凛雪鸦神情自若：“我不过是将幻惑香的解药送与你，以防你也身中幻术，不患未免过于惊讶了吧？”

殇不患脑子乱作一团，过去的回忆猛地涌上心头，反驳道：“不对！你的幻惑香分明是有针对性的，根本不会误伤别人啊！”

凛雪鸦佯装惊讶，故作不解地问：“若真如此，那在下何必多此一举？”

“你、你根本就是想——” 殇不患觉得凛雪鸦就只是想找个借口亲自己一下，然后欣赏自己的窘迫反应而已，但话到嘴边却说不出口，总不能直接问他吧？

凛雪鸦笑问：“想怎样？”

“……你想怎样我哪知道？”殇不患不知该如何回答，一拂袖子转身走了。

凛雪鸦提醒道：“殇大侠且听在下一言，归云山庄是往这边走。”

殇不患猛然止步，回头愠道：“你不许跟着我。”

“嗯~但没有在下指路，不患恐怕赶不上下次会面吧。”

“……你这家伙！”殇不患红着脸沉默半晌，最后妥协道：“随便你吧。”

凛雪鸦欣然跟上，二人再次踏上同行之路。


	3. Chapter 3

殇不患跟在凛雪鸦身后走了一个时辰，从城镇漫步到广阔无际的田野，放眼望去尽是平原，殇不患不禁问道：“归云山庄还有多少路程？这附近可没见到什么山头啊。”

凛雪鸦猛然止步，殇不患正环顾四周，等他发觉凛雪鸦驻足不前时，虽立刻反应过来避免了相撞，但二人距离忽地拉近，鼻尖几乎差一点就碰上。四目相对的一瞬，凛雪鸦眼里又泛起笑意。殇不患霎时想起之前那个突如其来的吻，凛雪鸦趁他不备亲的那一下仿佛仍有余温残留在唇上。

“别忽然停下啊。”殇不患觉得两颊又要生热，后撤一步问：“话说今天能赶到山庄吗？”

凛雪鸦如实答道：“想必是赶不上了，因为我们正往相反的方向走。”

“……啊？”殇不患怔了一瞬才问：“你刚刚指路的时候不是说归云山庄是往这边走吗？”

凛雪鸦促狭道：“不患不愧是能不知不觉穿过鬼殁之地的人呢。”

只见凛雪鸦睫毛低垂半遮红眸，眼里暗涌着令人捉摸不透的深意，殇不患顿觉十分无奈：“你这家伙又在耍我？”

凛雪鸦无辜地眨了眨眼睛，道：“怎么会呢？我可不曾骗过不患呐。我们离开城镇时的确是朝着山庄走，但是刚才经过岔路口不是改变了方向吗？现在我们要去的地方是月隐阁，那里有位客人正等着呢。”

殇不患叹着气感慨：“你这回究竟盯上了几个猎物啊？”心里暗道：“怪不得一定要让我陪同。”

但凛雪鸦似乎看穿了殇不患的心思：“不，目标只有丞相陈枢，我们现在要见的是他在朝中的死对头，将军罗延。”

“罢了，我跟你走就是。”殇不患对东离的朝堂斗争没什么兴趣，他心知凛雪鸦一向未雨绸缪，想必这次能妥善处理姻缘符之事，就算中途出了差错，自己再帮忙也不迟。

凛雪鸦笑道：“有殇大侠相助果真令人安心呐。”

“少来恭维我，抓紧赶路吧。”殇不患让开道，示意让凛雪鸦继续带路，凛雪鸦走在前方，血红的眼睛望向天边赤色的残阳，仿佛在注视陈氏的末路。

二人用轻功赶到归云山庄时已是第二天正午，陈枢的幼子陈桓果然早早等在那里，他远远地望见凛雪鸦和殇不患的身影，脸上立时显出志在必得的自信。陈桓这次只带了几名随从，但殇不患身为武者听觉敏锐，立刻注意到山庄周围传来的细微动静，这次在暗处埋伏的敌人身手又远远超过昨天围攻他的官兵。

陈桓一改昨日离开时的愠色，谦逊恭敬地道：“陈某已在此处恭候二位多时，还请到院中一叙。”他身旁的一名随从双手捧着狭长的木盒，后面几人则抬着沉甸甸的箱子。

凛雪鸦戴着面具遮住上半张脸，透过开孔扫了一眼陈桓和他身后的护卫，淡淡地说了句：“让陈公子久等了。”然后神情自若地走入院中。

殇不患进门后环顾四周，只见空旷的院中正中央摆着一张石桌，院子四角是茂盛粗壮的杉树，树的高度远远超过院子的围墙，若是山庄四周潜藏的人爬上树就能居高临下、占尽地势，而其他人恐怕会趁机一拥而上，堵住偏院的所有出口，到时候需要防备远程近身的双重攻击，实属插翅难飞。

不过交易地点毕竟是凛雪鸦选择的，这次“请君入瓮”究竟谁能笑到最后犹未可知。

陈桓礼数周到，低头拱手等殇凛二人进门后才跟上，他走到距离石桌还有三丈的地方就停步了，凛雪鸦站在石桌另一侧，殇不患则守在凛雪鸦后方。陈桓从手下那里接过狭长的木盒后并没有递过来，而是温言道：“承坤剑就在此盒中，但恕陈某无礼，还望阁下三思。”

凛雪鸦饶有兴致地盯着盒子问：“此话何意？”

“此剑乃皇室失传的宝物，阁下就算得到也无法售出，反而有被奸人所害的危险。”陈桓说这话时诚恳笃定，仿佛真心替凛雪鸦着想：“但若是阁下提出其他交换条件，无论金银珠宝还是高官厚禄，陈氏都能双手奉上。这样阁下能安心享受一辈子荣华富贵，无须担忧身家性命，岂不比带着承坤剑离开更好？”

凛雪鸦断然拒绝道：“不，我只要那把剑。”

“莫非阁下觉得陈某无法履行承诺？”陈桓轻轻一抬手，身后的随从将箱子打开，里面装满了奇珍异宝，一时珠光映辉、金翠曜日，让人移不开眼。

凛雪鸦只看了一眼就估算出箱中宝物价值几何，抽了一口烟月道：“陈氏不愧权势滔天、富可敌国，但在下却只对那把剑感兴趣。”

陈桓似乎也不失望，使了个眼色让随从把箱子关上，双手捧着木盒说：“既然阁下心意已决，我等也不好相劝。那么就一手交符，一手交剑。”

凛雪鸦摇摇头道：“在交易之前，我要先验证承坤剑的真伪。”

陈桓愣了一瞬，随即陪笑道：“那是自然，还请阁下先过目。”

殇不患觉得陈桓刚才百般推辞、劝说凛雪鸦用其他条件交换，现在却又轻易答应凛雪鸦验货的请求，必定居心不良，于是轻声提醒道：“凛，小心其中有诈。”

凛雪鸦回眸笑道：“不患无须担心。”他手腕一沉转了一圈烟月，烟管瞬间化为鞭形，一条长链如飞箭般直射向陈桓手中的木盒、借势缠绕几圈，凛雪鸦向上轻挑烟管，长鞭卷着木盒在空中划过一道优美的弧线向后飞去，稳稳地被凛雪鸦用另一只手接住。这一招干脆利落，转瞬间将木盒取走，陈桓甚至没来得及反应双手就变得空空如也。

凛雪鸦将链状烟月恢复成烟管形态，仔细观摩木盒，殇不患则目不转睛地盯着陈桓，审视他细微的神情变化：果然陈桓怔了一瞬后，脸上立刻浮现出狡谲的冷笑，他身后的随从也一副看戏的模样。殇不患于是握紧拙剑将视线投向凛雪鸦，做好随时出手的准备。

四周霎时寂静，风停云止，不闻鸟叫虫鸣，在场众人都噤声不语，藏着不同的心思，却又不约而同地注视着凛雪鸦。天色忽然暗淡，阴影笼罩小院，令气氛更加压抑。

凛雪鸦轻轻扣动木匣上的锁，只听机关转动的一声脆响，锁眼里猛地刺出一根浸了毒的铜针，径直扎向凛雪鸦没被手套包裹住的指尖！

殇不患反应最迅速立刻拔出拙剑、陈桓正要扬起手臂、埋伏在院落外的士兵只等一声令下，就在众人都准备动手的刹那，凛雪鸦却轻笑道：“不愧是出自名家之手的机关匣，真是百闻不如一见，还要感谢陈公子献出珍藏让在下大开眼界。”

原来凛雪鸦第一眼看到木盒就认出这是传说中的机关匣，因此一举一动都极为谨慎，毒针刺出时凛雪鸦已有心理准备，瞬间移开手指躲过了这次暗算。陈桓本以为能出其不意攻其不备让凛雪鸦中毒，却不想自己的计谋竟被识破，一时间惊诧得说不出话，他不下令，众人自然不敢上前。

殇不患松了口气却不敢掉以轻心，他没有将拙剑收回剑鞘，而是再次看向陈桓，那人呆怔片刻后又恢复镇定，挥了挥手让部下不要轻举妄动。殇不患最不齿暗算伤人，而陈桓看起来还留有后手、意欲再次加害凛雪鸦。

或许是殇不患斜睨的目光太过凌厉，陈桓察觉后、面露怯色不敢与之对视，只好清了清嗓子对凛雪鸦说：“此事实乃意外，陈某不过是按照约定献上承坤剑，何况验货的要求可是阁下提出的，若是阁下回心转意想提出别的交换条件——”

凛雪鸦蔑然打断道：“不，要先看过剑才能知其真伪。”陈桓听了也不生气，依旧紧盯凛雪鸦。

于是凛雪鸦借助烟月抽出毒针，众人将目光汇聚在他的十指上，谁不敢发出一点声息，仿佛打开盒子的刹那心跳都会因此停下。

只见凛雪鸦轻启匣盖缓缓打开一条缝隙，漆黑的缝隙处陡然闪现刺眼寒光，瞬间射出数十枚花瓣状的暗器，飞花利刃眼看就要击中凛雪鸦面门，只听一阵清脆的“玎！珰！”碰撞之声，暗器纷纷掉落在地。

凛雪鸦用烟月挡下暗器的迅捷手法堪称神乎其技，除了殇不患外其他人甚至没看清凛雪鸦的动作，仿佛数十枚暗器撞上一面透明的墙，刹那间就坠落在地。

陈桓见凛雪鸦连续躲过两次暗算，心中焦躁恼恨，极力维持表面的平静。木匣打开后寒光映照，盒内果然躺着一把上品之剑，凛雪鸦只看了一眼就说：“陈家果然很守信用，这的确是承坤剑。”

陈桓却高声劝说道：“阁下不用仔细端详鉴定真伪吗？若是离开山庄后反悔可就迟了。”

殇不患听陈桓这么说，立刻明白盒中另藏玄机，心里暗道：“你这人也太阴险歹毒，竟然连续三次暗算杀人。”

果然陈桓话音刚落，员外埋伏的人立刻静悄悄登墙上树，殇不患不动神色地环顾四周，观察每个人手里拿的武器，规划一会的逃跑路线。

“不错，此等稀世珍宝的确值得细细品鉴。”凛雪鸦手腕一转将烟管化为剑形，烟月的利刃伸进承坤剑下方，轻轻向上一挑承坤剑就被掷到空中，凛雪鸦将机关匣放到石桌上，空出一只手稳稳接住承坤剑。

匣内果然还有机关，剑身的重量一消失，盒底木块粘连的缝隙处随即向上刺出薄而锋利的刀片，这是基于重量变化设计的暗器，在拿走剑的刹那趁人不备立刻削断手指。但凛雪鸦却是用烟月将承坤剑挑出，因此又躲过一劫。

凛雪鸦双手握剑，漠然问道：“现在剑和符都在我手上，陈公子意下如何呢？”

陈桓瞬间变了脸色：“你毁约失信！还等什么，立刻动手！”他一声令下，漫天箭雨从四面八方向凛雪鸦和殇不患射来，但二人毫无惧色，凛雪鸦剑术飘逸身法轻灵，殇不患出手迅捷气劲沉猛，二人在箭雨中漫步毫无破绽。利箭射尽后众人才敢近身攻上，院落中霎时人影纷乱，但殇不患和凛雪鸦以一敌多不在话下。

陈桓本以为这次能成功得手，结果不仅姻缘符没拿到还赔上了承坤剑，当然不肯轻言放弃，他只好将最后的希望寄托在人海战术上，就算不能打败那两人，至少可以让他们力倦神疲。

果然一刻钟过后，两人动作和反应都不如一开始那般敏捷，渐渐不敌众人，凛雪鸦眼见己方情势危急，当机立断将承坤剑和姻缘符分别掷向东西两侧，陈桓立刻高声喝道：“先去抢剑和符！”众人听到命令动作一滞，这一瞬间的迟疑已经足够让凛雪鸦和殇不患冲出重围，二人跃过院墙，转眼就消失在视线之外，陈桓也无暇去追。

幸好承坤剑和姻缘符最后都完好无损，陈桓亲自确认，发现两件东西都是真品、没有被掉包，失而复得令他大喜过望，只要将东西献给父亲，自己必定成为众多子女中最受宠的。

“符和剑都完好如初，这回大家都立了大功，回去有赏！”陈桓话音落下，院里响起震耳欲聋的欢呼，费劲千辛万苦终于有了回报。或许是因为众人庆祝的喊声太大，以至于盖过了由远及近传来的马蹄声，直到烟尘漫天从四面八方飘来，众人才意识不对劲。

地面不停地传来震动，远远就能听到战马嘶鸣，陈桓领着众人冲出院子后才发现他们已经被包围了，领兵的正是丞相陈枢的死对头——将军罗延。

陈桓脸色苍白，他这才明白刚刚殇不患和凛雪鸦看似不敌都是伪装的，那两人不过联手演了一出戏，目的是让自己放松大意，错失最后的逃跑机会。罗延带来的士兵个个手持长枪，骑着高头大马排成阵列，在无数铁骑面前想要突围只有死路一条。

罗延冷笑道：“有人说陈氏盗走承坤剑我一开始还不信，没想到真来了个人赃俱获。”昨日他在月隐阁跟两个男人见面，意外得知了陈桓的消息，如果承坤剑真如那人所说被陈氏盗去，自己就有足够的理由弹劾丞相陈枢。第二天他一早就清点人马，果然发现陈桓先行一步来到山庄附近布下埋伏。螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，罗延等了大约一个时辰，待昨日给他报信的两人逃出来后，他就代领人马包围了山庄。

“此人盗走皇家至宝，乃是叛国之贼，给我拿下！”

“是！”

“且说罗大将军英勇无畏，于乱军中抓住丞相陈枢之子，还一并收回了失传许久神兵利器——承坤剑……”

酒楼一层有位说书人正在讲这几天传遍东离的奇案，陈氏盗走皇家至宝震惊朝野，尽管丞相陈枢再三上书称自己被人陷害，却依旧不能平息皇帝的怒火。陈桓被发配边疆，本就不受宠的陈妃被降级为嫔，丞相陈枢本人则被罚俸三年。

殇不患津津有味地听楼下人说书，一边喝酒一边感慨：“你讲起故事来也不比真正的说书人差嘛。”

坐在他正对面的凛雪鸦正抽着烟月，饶有兴致地问：“不患如此夸奖在下，莫非是想听在下讲述西幽剑豪大战蔑天骸的故事？”

殇不患无奈道：“谁夸你了？”他给凛雪鸦斟满一杯酒，面露笑意地说：“这回你失手了啊。”

“此话怎讲？”

“那个丞相只是暂时失势，但并没有被扳倒，你的目标不止于此吧？”

凛雪鸦笑道：“知我者，不患也。”

殇不患不解地问：“……那你怎么还这么高兴？”

“陈氏是条大鱼，本就不急于一网打尽，何况这次也不是全无收获。”凛雪鸦喝了一口酒，唇上泛着润泽水色，凑近悄声道：“毕竟我想要的东西已经偷到手了。”

殇不患回想了一遍这几天发生的事，他一直跟凛雪鸦在一起，不记得对方有制作赝品的空暇时光，于是犹疑地问：“难道真的姻缘符还在你手里？你是什么时候掉换的？”

凛雪鸦向后倚去，笑盈盈地否认道：“不，是比姻缘符更珍贵的东西。”

殇不患惊诧道：“你偷了承坤剑？”

“……”

凛雪鸦沉默地抽了一口烟月，白雾从他口齿间溢出消散在空中，衬得双唇更显红润。他微微歪头，抬眸注视殇不患说：“在下偷到了不患的一个吻，难道你这么快就忘了？”

殇不患听了，也不只是因为喝酒还是别的原因，耳根再次泛红，凛雪鸦敏锐地捕捉到他眼中一闪而过的窘色，心满意足地笑道：“虽然得来容易，但却是十分值得回味的宝物呢。”


End file.
